


Burning (Roses)

by ScarletPotter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Captain Marvel - Freeform, badass ending, captain marvel final fight, carol danvers finds out the truth, just give it a shot would ya, thank you, this was much better in my head, yon-rogg is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter
Summary: Takes place in the final fight of Captain Marvel. (Which means yes, there are spoilers for Captain Marvel.)





	Burning (Roses)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! I was inactive cause I went away for two weeks to Turkey and Greece but I'm back and hopefully y'all haven't forgotten about me!

Vers, or as she now calls herself, Carol sits back in frustration, unable, unwilling to believe the truth that was just smacked into her face. She can't process any of it. She couldn't believe that she believed the lies that were fed to her, by the people she had considered friends, if not a form of family. 

What she was about to do would put shame to Hala, shame to the damn Supreme Intelligence, and shame to her only friend that she had remembered Yon-Rogg. But they deserved it. They deserve to burn with the flames from her fist for lying to her, making her believe something because it benefited  _ them _ . Not the thousands of innocent Skrulls who just wanted a planet to call their own, a roof over their heads, and food for their children. 

She feels disgusted with herself, angry and disappointed and just goddamn,  _ too many emotions _ . Something Yon-Rogg would title her "greatest weakness". 

Up in space at the Skrull hideout, seeing the innocent Skrulls cower at the mere  _ sight _ of her, it sends flooding emotions of anger and sadness. She speaks unable to hide the crack in her voice, "I'm so, so sorry." She continued ignoring the tears that threatened to fall, "I didn't know." She casts her head down in embarrassment, shame because she had partaken in the persecution of a species all for the wrong reasons. She speaks, "I'm not going to hurt you." 

They shouldn't forgive her. They shouldn't trust her. Carol sighs, she doesn't even forgive herself and can't help but feel a surge of motivation as the refugee Skrulls nod, and open their trust to her. 

She's going to make this right. 

She's done fighting in the Kree-Skrull war. She's going to  _ end _ it. 

As if the universe wanted to test that drive her fellow Kree team stalked into the base, weapons poised at the terrified Skrulls. Yon-Rogg cast a shamed look, "What have you done to your uniform?" 

_ Why did you lie to me? You were my  _ _ friend _ _! My mentor! I  _ _ trusted you! _

  
  


It doesn't matter what she replies with because her mentor has more tricks up his sleeve. She lights up her fist, ready to produce the burning energy to show just who is in control when she feels a crackle of electricity right behind her left ear and can no longer summon her power. 

The same smirk now crawls up her former mentor's face. He tuts, "What is given, can be taken away." She charges right at him, but her mentor has more tricks up his guilty sleeve. She collapses to the ground as blue visors drain the energy out of her and the next thing she knew, she entered a realm of darkness. 

The darkness was short-lived, however, and she found herself standing in a wall-less room with some music playing. She surveyed the room, spotting the damn Supreme Intelligence. She demanded, "Let me out." It wasn't a request, it was an order. 

The woman chuckled lightly swaying to the music, "No can do." Carol charged towards her, throwing her fist into her face….just for it to sink right through. Her features morphed into surprise as the woman tilted her head and threw her into the wall. She immediately went falling watching younger versions of herself fall to the ground. 

_ Weak.  _

_ A girl.  _

_ Just a girl. _

_ Pathetic.  _

_ A woman could never be on the Air Force.  _

_ Stay down! _

Carol watched as she kept falling, and how the world seemed to mock her for it. So what? Justice was needed, evident, and she was the only one who was capable to stop the madness. But watching this, Carol felt unnecessary, unneeded, as if she were only going to make things worse. Perhaps Yon was right. 

_ He was lying to you all this time, what other lies had he told her about herself so he could sleep at night?  _

  
  


But she watched as each time she slammed into the Earth, she slowly for up, looking back at her with confidence in her brown irises. 

The future of the Skrulls safety instantly reappears in front of the Supreme Intelligence. Carol stands strong, she is most certainly not going to give up. There is still so much fight left in her eyes which spark with flame. And believe me, there's more where that comes from. 

The figure tilts her head in a mocking manner, as if daring her to step forward.  _ Not this time.  _ She advances forward against the charging beams grunting but  _ she has to do it.  _

_ No one else will end the war.  _

Yon-Rogg and the fellow Kree warriors watch intently as their captive begins to emit glowing lights from her fist, almost standing up. One gasps in surprise, "She's beating the system." Yon-Rogg watched intently because no one, literally  _ no one  _ has  _ ever  _ won against the Supreme Intelligence. 

Carol lunges forward taking the figure by surprise because  _ she's not backing down. _ She taunts in hopes to discourage the human, "Vers, you belong to us. We rescued you, and made you one of us." The blonde sighed deeply making direct eye contact which sends chills down the figure's spine. She spoke with utmost pride and confidence, "My name is Carol." 

A hand reaches for the buzzer on the back of her neck declaring, "I have been fighting with one arm tied behind my back." She plucks the buzzer off and lets it crash to the ground with a smirk crawling up her rosy lips, "What happens when I'm finally set free?" 

Her fist juts out balls of energy and she is assaulted with a rainbow array of colors, distinctively a bright blue.  _ The truth of what really happened.  _ A younger Carol Danvers stands poised aiming a gun not at a Skrull as the Kree had delicately painted in her head, but instead the person she had trusted the most. Yon. Yon threatens to kill her, claiming that she has no part in this.  _ Funny how now she will be the one to stop this.  _ She watches herself aim the gun towards the "package", sending a large explosion knocking both her and Yon off their feet. She watches as the explosion sends large forces of energy into her, and the "Kree blood" that was blue, was really the energy from the Tesseract. 

He watched her body thud to the floor which would have been her dying moments, but instead her fist curls with orange and yellow light emitting from her fist.  _ This one, is special.  _

  
  


The Kree watch in utter shock as their prisoner, the person who was deemed a liability stands up, defying the Supreme Intelligence. Yellowish energy surges through Carol's veins and blasts the warriors. She snatches the Tesseract and takes off. 

This time, the young woman knows who she is. She isn't Vers, she isn't a Kree. She is Carol Danvers and she sure as hell doesn't let anyone control her. She's her own person. 

However, her ex-mates are persistent or as she'd say, are incredibly  _ annoying. _ She takes them out one by one with ease, playing by her own rules. She was taught to fight with her weakness, but why do that when she can fight with her greatest strength. 

She charges towards Yon-Rogg because they have a score to settle. He tries to throw her off and she goes flying into the air, and at a fall at this height, would kill a mere human. 

Lucky for them, she isn’t human.  _ She’s so much more. _

Yon-Rogg would expect her to fall and crash as she would have any other day. But not this time. Her eyes glisten with yellow as she goes charging towards him, sending his jet crashing into the ground. 

Yon quickly gets out, accepting the confrontation yelling, "This is it! Come now, fight like a true warrior!"  _ I'm not going to fall for this ploy again.  _ Her fist curls with bluish orange energy and her former mentor is sent spiraling into the Earth's crust. She stands over him, enjoying the mixed reactions ranging from pure shock to offense, tilting her head speaking, "I have  _ nothing  _ to prove to  _ you _ ."

Once he's taken care of, the volcano erupts. Dozens, hundreds of missiles come impending towards the Earth with all one intention: destroy. She lowers her helmet wasting no time in charging towards it, and summoning her powers into pushing it back up creating a massive explosion. But she's not done yet. And neither is Ronan. She surges into the sky, running through missiles and ships and just whatever the hell stands in her way. And after a few short minutes, it's just her and Ronan. 

She casts a glare, bringing her gloved fists together creating an explosion meant to show Ronan just what she's capable of. As if the whole destruction of the missiles wasn't a big deal. 

Ronan backs down leaving the human-Kree to return to Earth. But the job isn't over yet. As Talos said, there are thousands of other refugee Skrulls camos. And the Supreme Intelligence, along with Yon-Rogg are still out there. 

These are the thoughts that cross her mind as she hovers over the dark abyss watching over her home planet. She had a life here. Friends. A family. She thought that her biggest goal was to fight for Hala, defend the Kree against the dreaded shapeshifters who titled themselves as Skrulls. She was a fighter no doubt. 

She always felt this  _ burning  _ ache in her heart because she couldn't remember anything. The earliest memory she could recall was waking up with blue liquid being injected into her. Then darkness. Then green and black lies that the Kree had used to keep her under control. At first, she didn't understand just  _ why _ they lied but then she realized, she would have kicked their asses a long time ago. She chuckles to herself.

The war isn't done, at least not yet. 

But her? She's just getting  _ started. _

  
  



End file.
